Winter Never Stops
by DocBlipper26
Summary: *FULL SUMMARY IN THE 1ST CHAPTER* - Elsa is brought into the 21st century and is hunted down by S.H.I.E.L.D. Apparently, she has an common foe with Captain America; The Winter Soldier. They team up to bring this foe down however, it turns out that Winter Soldier has the key to what actually happened to Anna... (Rated T for Safety) (SLIGHT AU for Frozen and follows CA:TWS plotline.)
1. Prologue - I'm A Monster

**Well, after seeing Captain America: The Winter Soldier in cinema recently &amp; with Frozen out on Blu-Ray now; this awesome fan-fic idea just poped into my head and well, this is the result. :P**

* * *

**_Full Summary_ \- **In an (kinda) AU version of Frozen, it turns out that Anna was frozen forever by her sister; Elsa. Enraged, she kills Hans and covers Arendelle in Snow and Ice. Now, stuck in the 21st Century with Kristoff as her only companion and on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D; Elsa can't trust anyone.

She soon meets Steve Rogers and Black Widow who have encountered the ghost who is only known as The Winter Soldier. Soon, Elsa will have to find a way to control her powers but she later discovers that this foe that Rogers is trying to defeat might hold the key to Anna's existence...

* * *

**Prologue: I'm A Monster**

"Elsa! Go without me!" That was his last words before the end of S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve was a man who had his priorities straight. I didn't. I was feared. Powerful. Isolated. Everywhere I went I brought pain, fear, destruction and the worse one of them all; death. All because I didn't know how to control my gift. Instead of controlling it, it controlled me and my emotions.

That was the cause of my sister's death. Anna was stuck by my powers. It froze her heart in the end. She knew I would have the power to stop the eternal winter which raged the kingdom I ruled over; Arendelle but soon enough, my 'gift' got the best of me. It killed a traitor. The rat who pretended to love Anna to gain control of my kingdom and soon, engulfed it in snow and ice. That was the last thing I remember before the darkness crept in.

* * *

**Well, Elsa helping Cap out? How did this all come to be? Well, the next chapter might start answering a few of a questions while raising a lot more. Why? Spoilers. :)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Compromised

**Seems like you guys really liked the opening. Well, this is where things are going to get complicated...**

**WARNING \- **IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED CAPTAIN AMERICA: THE WINTER SOLDIER, **_DO NOT CONTINUE READING_** UNTIL YOU HAVE SEEN THE FILM! **_SPOILERS AHEAD FOR CA:TWS! _**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! :/**

* * *

**Chapter One: Compromised**

"Agent Flatts, do you copy?" The walkie talkie asked before cutting off suddenly. A man stood in the middle of a corridor. It was dim. The only light came from behind the man.

He was dressed in a black suit. On the left sleeve, it had symbol of a hawk with the words written around it "Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate". He was in his 20's but looked younger. His chin stood out the most from the rest of face. He had a bit of black stubble, green eyes and dark brown hair. The man grabbed the walkie talkie that was hooked onto his black trousers, unhooked it and spoke into it.

"Agent Flatts, I do copy. What's your status?" The man asked but no response came from the walkie talkie.

"WHAT'S YOUR STATUS?!" the man shouted into the walkie talkie. No response. After hooking his walkie talkie back onto his trousers, he started to walk down the dim corridor.

Gun fire. He turned around in a flash and saw another man dressed in a black suit; laying on the ground, dying; stomach side down.

"Dear god!" Agent Flatts said out loud hoping that would stay in his head. He turned the laying man over so that he faced the roof. He was coughing blood and bleeding from two gun shots in the kidneys.

"Hy..." the dying man tried to speak but was struggling but he tried to continue to speak.

"Hy...d..." He shouted before another gun shot. Agent Flatts dived and rolled out of the way of gun fire.

It was then when Flatts saw him. A man who was in the shadows. Stood in the dark side of the corridor, he was like a shadow. The only things that stood out about him was his left arm which was made out of metal and his masked face. He wore goggles to cover his eyes along with a metal mask to cover the rest of his face. His left arm was made out of metal. Every single inch of it. From the shoulder to the fingers, every single inch was metal. A red star was painted on the middle of the arm. He raised his arm and placed his gun on his back and walked into the darkness without saying a word. Flatts knew what was happening. S.H.I.E.L.D was compromised by an terrorist organisation. One that was thought to be disbanded a long time ago. He figured out what he needed to do. He walked towards the dead agent and closed his open eyes.

"This is Agent Flatts reporting. Agent Bjorgman, do you copy?" He started to talk to his walkie talkie as he began to follow the mysterious masked man into the darkness.

"I copy, Agent Flatts. What's your status?" The walkie talkie asked Flatts as he began to pick up the pace to catch up with the masked figure.

"A agent has been killed and I'm following the culprit..." Flatts answered the walkie talkie before reaching an open window. It was the only way light came into the corridor. He had lost the criminal.

"Bjorgman, where is Project Arendelle?" Flatts quickly and worryingly asked before looking down from the open window. He had escaped S.H.I.E.L.D's most important, over-populated and well guarded building; The Triskelion without a trace...

* * *

**Well, here's where I'm going to answer a couple of review questions as well as a couple I'm going to raise from this chapter...**

**End of the Chapter Q&amp;A - Part One**

_Will there be Steve/Elsa Ship in this?_

Maybe...Not sure quite yet.

_Who is Agent Bjorgman?_

SPOILERS for the next chapter.

_Will Chapter One start from the beginning?_

If you mean by the opening of CA: TWS, then; no. This starts from the scene after Cap escapes from Pierce and from the Triskelion.

_When and how will Elsa be brought into the 21st Century? _

SPOILERS for the next two chapters but for this, I'll give the hint that is in this chapter. Project Arendelle.

_When will Winter Soldier appear again in this fan-fic?_

SPOILERS for both the film and this story too. There's gonna be a few things that the film didn't have (like an Elsa &amp; Winter Soldier confrontation during the scene where Steve and Widow talk to Zola) but you should know when he's going to appear again. You should of seen the film unless you've been reading the spoilers on wikipedia to read this. In which case; shame on you, shame on your family and shame on your cow.

**Please keep the reviews and favourites coming in folks, it motivates me to continue writing this and I'm loving the way this story is going down in the next few chapters. Another chapter should be on the way in the next few days which finally explains who is Agent Bjorgman... ;)**


	3. Chapter 2 - Winter is Coming

**The reviews and views are coming in thick and fast (along with the chapters) and as you guys want longer chapters, this one and the next chapter are going to be longer. What going to happen with Agents Flatts and who is Agent Bjorgman? Prepare your minds to be blown...**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Winter is Coming**

Flatts looked worried. He was used to the assassination attempts but not on him though. He had stopped many before but nothing came as close as this. Clipped onto his suit was an ID badge which had all of his agent details. He slowly unclipped it and looked at it. A drop of water fell on it and began to freeze.

"Where is he?" Flatts asked himself out loud then another S.H.I.E.L.D Agent walked up to Agent Flatts. This agent was different. He was wearing a blue and white chequered t-shirt with cream jeans. He was slender, muscular and good looking. He had fair skin with a dash of some freckles plus he had blond hair with light brown eyes.

"Agent Flatts" He said in a strong manly voice.

"We have to under the Triskelion. Project Arendelle is jeopardy and you are the only with the level clearance to get down there..." Flatts tried to explain to the other agent before he asked in a sharp tone

"Why didn't you go to Pierce if you're that worried?" Flatts grabbed the other agent, pinned him to the wall and started to whisper "Look, Bjorgman. S.H.I.E.L.D has been compromised. She won't be safe here anymore..."Bjorgman looked shocked and quickly became worried.

"I'll give you clearance, Agent Flatts..." He whispered as Flatts let go of Agent Bjorgman and the duo started to head down into the deeper levels of the Triskelion.

The two agents entered a elevator as Agent Bjorgman said in a peaceful manner "Agent Kristoff Bjorgman. Level 9 Clearance. Project Arendelle floor." The elevator started to slowly move downwards. The two agents started to look out of the elevator to see three helicarriers docked but were getting loaded with agents, weapons and ammo. Everything to start a new world war. "We have to move quickly..." Kristoff panicky whispered as the the elevator stopped moving. The duo left in a hurry.

The floor was dark with only one light on but even that was very dim. It was a long corridor that was made out of metal but at the end of the corridor, there was a lot of ice which created a chill in the air. Also at the end of the corridor, there is a door which looked like a vault door which you would usually find at a bank. Instead of a vault wheel, there was a number pad which was linked with a ID Card Scanner.

Another agent waited at the end of the corridor but this person was different to the agents like Flatts and Kristoff. He had a pistol on hand while being dressed in a blue strike suit.

"Flatts. You have no clear..." The agent began to say suspiciously then Kristoff butted in "He's with me, agent."

"...Carry on." Kristoff placed his ID Card onto the scanner while pressing the buttons "2,9,3,6" He whispered as the took the ID Card off the scanner. The vault door opened and Kristoff and Flatts entered the room. They quickly locked the vault door again to make sure no-one else would enter.

Inside the room, there was no light. The only light came from the window on the vault door. Flatts learned to the right and flicked a switch that was on the wall. Slowly, a huge amount of small LED lights lit the room up with a bright blue light. The room was like morgue but with only one cold chamber. It had random ice spikes all over the entire room expect for the cold chamber.

"She's in there, Flatts. What do you want with her?" Kristoff asked in a worried tone to which Flatts placed his left arm on Kristoff's right shoulder and answered slowly and quietly "No worries, Kristoff. If you prefer that instead of agent; I'm just..." He grabbed his right pocket and shot the top right corner of the room where there was a hidden camera.

"...No-one else knows. We need to awake her." Flatts continued to answer. Flatts went up to the cold chamber and looked for a hidden button to release 'Project Arendelle' from it's cold chamber. "I can't see a button to release it from the cold chamber..." Flatts said to Kristoff as he pressed random bricks on the wall then the cold chamber began to open. Flatts moved out the way and shouted to Kristoff in a child-like manner "It's open!"

"Errr...I opened it. Not you, Flatts." Kristoff started to correct Flatts as the cold chamber moved towards the vault door then after a couple of seconds, it stopped.

"Are you ready, Kristoff?" Flatts asked then he began to explain "You know from here, we become fugitives in S.H.I.E.L.D standards. Are you ready? It takes one step. Will the world be able to see the 'monster of Arendelle' for what she truly is?"

"Well, we did have a super solider from World War II to live in our time. I believe they will..." Kristoff answered sarcastically. Flatts then pushed the cold chamber open and inside it, there was Elsa in her ice dress. "It's time to awake her..."

* * *

**Kristoff LIVED?! On that bombshell, time for the 2nd end of the chapter Q&amp;A!**

**End of the Chapter Q&amp;A - Part Two**

_Steve and Elsa SHIP! PLEASE!_

**_Calm your horses guys!_ **We're very early into the story guys. I know you guys want this but I'm still planning most of the storyline plus the romantic side of it. I'm also trying to follow the story of CA:TWS on top too. I MAY do it but please don't hold me to it.

_When will the scene with Zola happen?_

Currently planned for about Chapter Six and Seven which is A Two Chapter Arc. Why? SPOILERS for those said chapters. I'll give a hint about those two chapters: A fight between Elsa and Winter Soldier takes place.

_Could you make future chapters longer?_

Please refer to this chapter and the upcoming two chapters. ;)

_How many chapters will this have once it's done?_

Currently (as of the 10th April 2014), it has 13 chapters EXCLUDING the prologue and epilogue. This is only the beginning folks. ;D

**Well, how will Elsa react to the fact that Kristoff is alive? How will she react with the fact she's slept for...well...a very long time? How will she react with the fact that she's been kept by S.H.I.E.L.D? What is her purpose now that Anna is dead...or is she? It's all connected. Until the next update (which should be tomorrow or Saturday), I'll let you guys attempt to answer those questions.**

**Again, please keeping the alerts, reviews and views in. It just motivates me more to get this finished (unlike past fan-fics which I've deleted recently). Thanks a lot guys. :D**


	4. Chapter 3 - Nowhere To Hide

**Well, guys. You've asked for this and this chapter (along with the next) are currently the longest out of the six chapters I've written currently. Also, a little note; there's points where the Point of View changes from third person to Elsa's. This will be marked out like this - **_xxx P.O.V._ **Other than that, it's time to see how Elsa reacts to well...being frozen for over...so many years. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Nowhere To Hide**

_Elsa P.O.V_

That day was the day where I shut all the doors. The doors that Anna wanted opened. Even though she's dead, her echoes fill my soul. I regret shutting those door on her. She wanted to help me and help me to come to turns with my 'gift' but I just didn't listen. When ever she tried kicking those doors down, I kept fixing them. I'm searching for forgiveness but I won't find it. I caused her death and I won't be forgiven for it...

_Third Person P.O.V_

"Elsa..." Kristoff said softy.

"Wake up Queen Elsa..." Flatts also said softy before Kristoff continued "...it's time for you to get up..." The girl in the cold chamber began to open her eyes. She got up and looked at both Kristoff and Flatts but she was still half asleep. The woman was slender, beautiful and had pale skin. Her rosy cheeks lit up the room while her long platinum blonde hair and blue eyes stood out.

"Anna..." she said softy and gracefully. She woke to see Kristoff and Flatts to which she jumped out of the cold chamber in shock. She wore a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulders dress which made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, powder blue sleeves and ice high heels. She also wore a long, transparent cape of sheer ice draped down from her sleeves and decorated with big snowflakes.

"Stay Away!" She shouted as she rose her left arm.

"Elsa! It's me, Kristoff!" Kristoff shouted calmly to the woman which made her remember who he was. He was the mountain man that helped Anna to find her on the North Mountain.

"How can I know that it is really you?" Elsa asked elegantly to which Kristoff paused then answered calmly after taking a deep breath "Your sister is Anna, your majesty. She knew that you would be able to control your powers. You aren't the monster that Arendelle made you out to be. You were misunderstood..." She ran up to him and hugged Kirstoff. "You're alive but..." She said happily but then turned to see Agent Flatts then asked Kristoff "...Who is he and where are we?"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, sorry to tell you this but; you've been frozen for over 200 years." Flatts sadly and abruptly told Elsa.

"Lies!" She shouted as ice blasted out of her right hand to which Flatts dodged it by forward-rolling towards Kristoff and Elsa. When the ice blast hit the floor, it create a line of ice spikes on the floor and up the left wall of the morgue.

"Look, your majesty; we don't have time to explain. You're in the year 2014 and from here, everything in your life changes. We got to move..." Kristoff tried to explain before a loud and ear-bursting alarm started to go off.

"Oh shit." Flatts shouted loudly as a trio of strike force S.H.I.E.L.D Agents entered the room.

"Flatts. You're in the company of a royal." Kristoff reminded Flatts by pointing to Elsa before grabbing her left arm and hooking his right arm through hers.

"Oh yeah..." Flatts spoke slowly and quietly while looking at Elsa. She looked confused and scared. This isn't anything like Arendelle when Elsa feel into a her deep sleep.

"GET DOWN!" One of the Strike Force Agents shouted. Elsa wasn't going to be bossed around by some random person. She had to know what was going on, where she was and what happened during her time in her slumber. She let go of Kristoff's arm and walked toward the three agents and started slowly to put both of her hands up.

"Don't you know that you are in..." She spoke softly with the power of queen. She quick moved her right arm to her left hip and shot a blast of ice magic "...the presence of royalty!" she shouted before the ice magic hit the trio of agents in the face and knocked them out.

"Elsa. Wow." Kristoff said in amazement.

"No time to stand like daisies! We got to get to the elevator!" Flatts shouted while getting his breath back as the trio ran to the elevator and it went up to the main floor.

The elevator was going up slower than what it was coming down. Flatts thought it was time to start telling Elsa what the hell is going on.

"Look, Queen Elsa; Your Majesty; Elsa...What do you want me to call you?" Agent Flatts asked as he leaned on the railing of the elevator.

"Please, just call me Elsa...err..." Elsa answer but struggled to finish her sentence as she was still shocked by the news of sleeping over 200 years.

"Please, call me Flatts, Elsa. The world has changed in the past 200 years. Technology has been developing. So much so that this agency that Kristoff and I used to work for until we awoke you; has build these machines that can take out any threat before it comes one. Unfortunately, that means you have become one. We're fugitives now and we need to stop Hyd..." He began to explain before the elevator stopped on the ground floor. The doors opened to reveal more Strike Force S.H.I.E.L.D Agents and Pierce; the current head of S.H.I.E.L.D after the unfortunate and sudden death of Nick Fury.

"You might as well stop saying the rest of the sentence..." Pierce said in a smooth and painful tone.

"Before we even comply with your orders, where am I?" Elsa asked in defiance to which Pierce walked towards Elsa and began to explain "You're in S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters; the Triskelion. We saved you and your fellow friend there who soon became an agent for us but, awaking you before we need you back in the world; isn't good for the plans of..."

"HYDRA!" Flatts shouted to Pierce. His group of agents started to laugh as Pierce walked towards him.

"That is a story. A myth made by some of the agents, Flatts. The truth is that HYDRA has been disbanded for years now..." Pierce said while putting down Flatts' conclusions about S.H.I.E.L.D. Meanwhile, Elsa started to notice that the agents behind Pierce were getting their guns ready to aim and shoot the trio dead.

"Stand back..." Elsa warned Pierce as he turned to look at her.

"What you going to do, Queen Elsa? Freeze me to death?" He asked mockingly to which Elsa waved her left arm to create a ice slab to push Pierce and his agents out of the elevator.

"Close the door now, Kristoff!" Flatts shouted as Kristoff shut the doors and the elevator began to rise. The dark walls that trapped the elevator ended before the light from the outside of the Triskelion started to shine through the glass walls of the elevator as it made a sudden stop between floors.

"We're trapped!" Kristoff shouted as Elsa began to panic.

"Don't worry Elsa" Flatts said softly as he had a brilliant idea.

"I know what Cap did two days ago and we're going have to do it..." He began to explain. Elsa looked confused as she didn't get any word of what Flatts said while Kristoff looked worried and questioned Flatts' thinking "Are you crazy?! We don't a near invincible shield to protect us from the fall!"

"We have one thing they don't. Elsa. She can create a ice path...staircase...SLIDE to save us from the fall..." Flatts answered Kristoff's worries before Elsa started to panic once more "Oh no. I can't even control these powers and you want me to create a stair case out of ice?!" She shouted in a rage to which Kristoff ran to her and explained "Look, your life is at risk Elsa; Do you really want to die?"

"What's the point of living when Anna is dead? What power did she have to stop the winter in Arendelle? What power do I even have to stop myself?!" She asked in rage before Kristoff revealed "Anna isn't dead! She's frozen in a block of ice along with Olaf! S.H.I.E.L.D have her in another location and if you want to see her again, you'll jump out of this window and create a ice slide to save the three of us." Elsa began to look shocked and surprised. Her sister isn't dead. She was alive in a way. If she could unfreeze her, Anna would unforgive her and Elsa would be forgiven for what she did to Arendelle.

"Come on boys!" Elsa shouted in a powerful, happy and graceful tone as she grabbed Agent Flatts and Kristoff, broke the centre glass wall on the elevator, jumped out of it and let go of both Kristoff and Flatts in mid air...

* * *

**Cliffhanger plus do you see which scene I got inspiration from while writing the last two paragraphs. ;)**

**There's no Q&amp;A this time round however, I can reveal two things about this story.**

**1: _There's going to be a TWO chapter update when I update next._ **You won't want to miss these chapters (One hint for this: Quinjets).

**2: _The story will be 12 chapters long by the time I've finished writing._ **This is because I'm not exactly following the story of CA: TWS entirely. Most of this story is actually focusing on Elsa getting to grips with being in the 21st century as well as her interactions with Winter Soldier, Cap and Agent Flatts.

**Until the next update, I'll leave you guys on this huge cliffhanger. :P**


	5. Chapter 4 - Never Stop Running

**Well, should we get back to it?**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Never Stop Running**

… Elsa then moved both of her arms to face both Flatts and Kristoff. Moving her hands to aim a little bit lower than the two males as ice came out of her hands to create an ice slide. The trio land on the ice slide as the began to slide down as Elsa continued to keep the slide going using he powers.

"Elsa. You did it..." Kristoff spoke in amazement but then Flatts looked to his right then to the left .

"We're not done yet fellas..." He spoke in fear and with worry. Coming from both sides of the Triskelion, there was two Quinjets; armed and ready to fire at the trio.

"Queen Elsa, Please STAND DOWN" The voice from one of the Quinjets shouted but Elsa ignored it. From the bottom of the Quinjets, a huge automatic gating gun began to lower and began firing at the trio.

As the trio continued to slide down Elsa's ice slide, the bullets fired from the two Quinjets flew past the trio and started to destroy the ice slide behind them.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT!" Elsa shouted before one of the bullets shot her and her powers stopped making the ice slide. The trio began to fall into the lake near the Triskelion. Flatts looked at Elsa who looked badly injured by the bullet while falling. He began to aim to grab her before she hit the water but it was too late. Her body fell into the water as her arms and legs began to be moved by the water. By then, the Quinjets stopped looking for the trio and reported back to Pierce.

Meanwhile in the Triskelion, Pierce returned to his office at the top floor after a long walk up the flight of stairs. He walked slowly to his desk then he stopped as he saw a shadowy figure in his chair.

"I need you to take out Project Arendelle. We once had a purpose for her but now she's awake before that time; she needs to be eliminated. Take out any allies she has made and the rest; you know what to do..." He commanded the shadowy figure as he stood up. His eyes and face was masked. His hair was as dark as the night itself while his clothing was the same colour. He started to walk slowly out of the office as one S.H.I.E.L.D agent who looked awfully like Stan Lee shouted "This is the SECOND time this damn elevator has broke this week. It's like somebody wants me fired..."

Back outside the Triskelion, Flatts and Kristoff swam to the other side of the lake while carrying a unconscious Elsa. They slowly got to land as the dragged Elsa out and laid her on her back.

"Can somebody help us?" Flatts shouted out loud to which a familiar voice answered from a distance "What's wrong?" A man with blonde hair and wearing a blue stealth suit that has a sliver star in the middle of his chest came to help.

"Is she ok?" The man asked nobly to which Flatts answered "No. She needs resuscitation." The man started to perform CPR on Elsa hoping that she's ok. Her eye opened as she coughed out the water that got stuck in her throat. She saw him at that moment. The man looked handsome. A True solider. She then remember what happened with Anna and shouted "Stay away. Don't come closer!"

"I don't know who you are, mam but please calm down..." He explained calmly but Elsa wasn't having any of it.

"I SAID, DON'T COME CLOSER!" She shouted as her left arm moved to the lower right hip and her hand shot a line of sharp freezing ice spikes. The man and Flatts jumped back as the line of ice spikes was created.

"What the hell is that?" The man asked Kristoff who was watching the events from behind the two.

"Well, that is a she and she is..." Kristoff explained to the man before he began to whisper into the man's ear.

"You mean..." the man asked Kristoff as he looked at Elsa once again. The man got the shield that was on his back, placed it on the ground and knelt on it.

"I'm sorry your highness." The man apologised to Elsa and she looked at him in amazement. Nobody has said that before when someone touched her to save her life.

"There's no need to sir." Elsa answered politely and with grace. She look at Agent Flatts who was in looking in awe at the unknown man.

"Could I ask who are sir?" Elsa asked the man who was in the stealth suit.

"Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Steve Rogers but you might know me as Captain America." The man introduced himself confusingly. This is the first person he had met that didn't know who he was before hand.

"Cap, this is Queen Elsa of Arendelle but now, S.H.I.E.L.D like to call her; Project Arendelle..." Flatts introduced Elsa but before he could continue, a trio of Quinjets appeared in the distance.

"No time to keep chatting folks. We need to keep moving..." Cap commanded the trio as they began to run into the forestry area behind them.

* * *

**Cap finally meets Elsa. Shippers, you should know where this is going. Hint, hint, hint. ;P**

**Well, I'm gonna have to break a promise folks. It's a gonna be a while before I get to write the rest of the chapters cause damn writers block. There's one more I've written already but I don't want to post it up before I've written the TWO Zola chapters (cause believe me, you don't want to miss them. Elsa/Winter Soldier fight). The next time I'll update this will likely be in the next two weeks or when CA:TWS is released on Blu-Ray. Sorry about the delay folks.**

**Please leave reviews again as it does help me to get me back to write more of this. Until, the next update; see ya later folks.**

* * *

**_EDIT (19/5/14)_ \- _Sorry Guys. I'm gonna continue this story but once CA:TWS comes out on Blu-Ray. _**Why? It's because I can't remember most of the scenes off by heart and I need to for Elsa's story to intertwine with Cap's. In other news, I can happly say that this story is only the first in a series I want to start doing. More details on that once the next chapter comes out in CA:TWS comes out on Blu-Ray (Mid-August). ;)


	6. Chapter 5 - Adapting

**Yep. After the long wait, it's back! I've got back to writing it (after a small retooling of the future chapters) and It's about to get to the good parts. I'm sorry about the long wait but as soon as I've finished this fan-fic, you guys are going to rewarded (I'll tell you all about that in a future chapter. Maybe next chapter). Anyway, back to the fan-fic. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Adapting**

_Elsa P.O.V_

After waking up, everything turned against me. Maybe it was the fact that I buried my kingdom under snow and ice. Now, I have nowhere to hide; Nowhere to run and no way out. I'm stuck in this time and I feel like I am ghost among the living. My time was up 200 years ago when Arendelle went under. Anna's time was up. Kristoff's time was up but somehow, he still lives. The thing that has me thinking is that if Kristoff and I are still alive, Anna should be too. There's so many questions I need answering but at least I've got a start though; who has information regarding Anna...

_Third Person P.O.V_

There was a road with no vehicle driving down it expect for one. This was a small 5 seater Jeep which looked new on the inside but really warn out on the outside. Elsa, Kristoff, Agent Flatts and Steve Rogers were sat in the Jeep alongside another woman. This woman had auburn coloured hair, a very curvy body, blue eyes and wore a black cat-suit.

"Natasha..." Cap started talking while the woman continued to drive down the barren road.

"What is it Steve?" She asked in a very flirty but soft voice to which Cap started to introduce Elsa to her "This is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. She's been frozen for longer than I have and I think that we should fill her in with what happened while she was asleep..." Cap suggested bravely which made Elsa look at Cap who was smiling at her.

"Well...Ell...sa... Is that how you say it?" Natasha tried to pronounce Elsa's name to which Elsa corrected her "It's pronounced Else...ah." "Black Widow but I prefer to be called Natasha and thanks..." Natasha interrupted quickly but soon thanked Elsa.

Agent Flatts look at Elsa who he sat to the right to and began to explain "Well, Elsa. You've been frozen for over two hundred years and that is a lot of history to catch up on..." He paused then he said in a witty and cheerful tone "You was out for longer than Cap here." Elsa looked at Cap who was in front of her and asked "You were frozen too?"

"I was out for about 40 years, miss. You didn't miss much really..." Cap started to explain before he got his small note book out which had a list of things that Elsa would of missed in her 200 year absence. Cap started to list off these things in the notebook "Two world wars. The internet. Star Wars. Rocky. Aeroplanes. Rail Transport. Jurassic Park. Disney and most importantly, the Avengers..."

"The Avengers?" Elsa asked to which Cap answered "You should join sometime in the future. It's a group of people who are like us. People with amazing back-stories and want to save the world from evil..."

"Wait. If there's people like us, why haven't you asked them to help us right now to stop S.H.I.E.L.D?" Elsa asked in confusion.

"By the time they get down here, we won't stand a chance against S.H.I.E.L.D's plans. Something tells me that S.H.I.E.L.D isn't exactly the S.H.I.E.L.D I used to know..." Cap answered before rambling on until Black Widow stopped the Jeep and said to Cap "I know it's not the right time but we're at the location. It's time to see where the Flash Drive's signal comes from..." As the group got out the Jeep, Elsa asked "Flash Drive?"

"Don't worry, Elsa. We'll bring you up to speed as soon as we stop S.H.I.E.L.D..." Black Widow answered all of Elsa's worries before she said gracefully "Steve, about your offer to join the 'Avengers'..." She paused and then said in most graceful but powerful tone "...Let me think about it."

* * *

**Camp Leigh next folks and you know what that means? **

**Nope? Well, you lot are in for a treat when the next chapter goes up (Monday or Tuesday most likely). Also, please keep posting reviews and liking &amp; following this story cause it motivates me to write more fan-fics for you lot to enjoy. **

**On a kinda side-note, have any of you seen Guardians of the Galaxy yet? You should if you haven't yet. Why am I saying about Guardians in a Cap/Frozen crossover? To be revealed in next chapter.**

**Until next chapter, See ya later folks. :P**


	7. Chapter 6 - The Coldest of Winters

**Camp Leigh. I've been building up this chapter for a while now and This currently stands as my favourite chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Coldest of Winters**

"The signal leads us to here..." Black Widow said as the group exited the Jeep. It seemed like the signal from the Flash Drive sent the group to New Jersey. They didn't know why. "The File came from these co-ordinates." Black Widow announced as Cap turned to her and added "So did I..." The group entered the abandoned camp.

"What is this place?" Kristoff asked Flatts as Flatts began to fan-boy "Camp Leigh!"

"Where?" Elsa asked Flatts again before he turned to both Kirstoff and Elsa and answered "Camp Leigh. This is where Steve became Captain America in 1942"

"This is a dead end. Zero heat signature, zero waves, not even radio. Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off." Black Widow was quick to tell the group before Steve noticed the building in front of the group.

"What is it?" Flatts asked and Cap began to explain his suspensions

"Army regulations forbid storing ammunition within five hundred yards from the barracks. This building is in the wrong place." Cap got his iconic shield and used it break the lock of the mysterious building.

"Elsa, Flatts and I will stay out here to make sure no-one will follow us..." Kristoff said to Black Widow as her and Cap entered the building.

10 minutes later, Kristoff and Flatts got bored and began to play on their smart-phones. Elsa was actually staying her ground until she noticed a shadowy figure on the building's roof. She began to use her ice powers to create a staircase. She got onto the roof but the figure wasn't there. From behind her, the shadowy figure grabbed Elsa. She froze the figure's right arm but it didn't stop the figure using his mechanical right arm to wipe off the ice.

"What are you?" Elsa whispered as she continued to freeze the figure's right arm. It didn't do any effect after a while. Elsa began to create spiky ice walls to divide her and the shadowy figure. It stumped the figure as it nearly pushed the figure off the roof. "Listen to me..." Elsa said gracefully but the figure didn't listen. The figure was masked with some blacked out goggles (to protect his identity) which matched it's hair colour. "LISTEN TO ME!" Elsa shouted. She had enough of fighting. She stopped pushing the ice wall using her magic powers. The shadowy figure broke the wall by punching it using his mechanical arm. He walked up towards Elsa then she grabbed the figure's face with her right hand. "Where is she?" Elsa demanded. The figure looked at her blankly and grabbed her right arm with his mechanical arm before slapping Elsa in the face using his right arm. Elsa fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. The figure jumped off the top of the roof as Elsa got up. "No one hurts the Queen..." Elsa whispered to herself before she followed the figure.

Meanwhile in the bunker; Captain America and Black Widow entered a room with old looking computers.

"This can't be the data-point, this technology is ancient." Black Widow ponited out before she noticed a small flash drive port. She placed the flash drive that she got from Cap a day or two ago. It activated the ancient computer in the room. "Initiate System?" The screen showed as Black Widow began to type using the keyboard. "Y-E-S" She spelt out then she smiled at the old computer began to crank up. "Shall we play a game?" She quoted but it seemed like Cap didn't get the reference then she explained "It's from a movie that..."

"Yeah. I saw it." Cap spoke before the computer screen formed some features of a familiar face...

Back with the shadowy figure, he was running for his life. He never encountered a target like that before. A super-powered one. He turned his head around to see Elsa following him. She leaped at him and took him down to the floor.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked. He didn't answer. She placed her right hand on his face. He began to shiver. "Tell me! Who are in charge of you?!" Elsa asked in an angrier tone. One emotion that she never used as a Queen of Arendelle. The figure threw her off him and got up. "Oh no you don't." Elsa spoke to herself before she used her ice magic to create a spiky ice dome to keep the shadowy figure and herself inside. "You got nowhere to hide. Where is Anna!?" Elsa asked with so much anger that it was terrifying to watch.

In the bunker, the computer turned out to be the remains of Arnim Zola's mind. He began to explain what happened to him to Cap and Black Widow."In 1972, I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body, my mind, however that was worth saving on two hundred thousand feet of data banks. You are standing in my brain."

"How did you get here?" Cap asked before Zola quickly answered "Invited."

Natasha explained to Cap "It was Operation Paperclip after World War II. SHIELD recruited German scientists with strategic values."

"They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own." Zola explained his intentions.

Cap stated what he thought was the truth "HYRDA died with the Red Skull."

Zola chanted the Hydra moto "Cut off one head, two more shall take its place..."

Elsa had the shadowy figure trapped. Nowhere he could run off to. He had to say a word or die in the ice remaining silent. The figure sighed before he took off his mask and goggles. He dropped both of them on the floor. He took a deep breath.

"Project Arendelle..." He spoke with this softness that you wouldn't expect from a mercenary like him.

"Elsa. Not this 'Project Arendelle' your higher ups call me. Lets talk like normal people..." Elsa corrected the man before he looked at Elsa and continued to speak "Elsa then...Your sister, Anna. I mean...Ann-ha. She is in HYDRA's protection. I said too much..." He grabbed his mask and googles, broke a part of the ice dome and vanished into the night.

Elsa was heart broken. Anna was still alive. Somewhere on this planet, Anna is in HYDRA's facilities. Captured. Being used a bait for Elsa. She wasn't going to have any of it. She would destroy each HYDRA base with a snowstorm in a heartbeat to reconnect with her sister. To apologise for everything she did to her.

"HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once the purification process is complete, HYDRA's new world order will arise. We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your Life; a zero sum." Zola continued to explain to Cap and Natasha on HYDRA's surival before Cap punched the computer screen in anger. It smashed. The computer face of Zola appeared on another screen. "As I was saying..." Zola continued to speak.

Natasha asked "What's on the drive?"

"Project Insight requires insight. So I wrote an algorithm..." Zola answered her question before Natasha raised another one. "Whar kind of algorithm? What does it do?"

"The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it." Zola taunted as the doors began to close. Steve tried to use his shield to keep it open but it was too late.

"Steve, I got a bogey. Short-rang ballistic. Thirty seconds, tops" Natasha informed Cap who asked "Who fired it?" "SHIELD." Natasha answered as quicky as she could. Zola again taunted "I am afraid I have been stalling, Captain..."

Elsa was in pieces. She was on the floor in a ball crying her eyes out. "ELSA!" Kristoff shouted as he ran towards her. "It looks like you've seen a ghost..." Kristoff stated.

Elsa got up from the floor then said horrified "I think I just have..."

"We don't have time to stand around to look for ghosts. Flatts just picked up a missile signal. There's one targeted here. We got get Cap and Natasha and get out of here!" Kristoff explained as Flatts ran up to the duo and said "No time to get Cap and Natasha! It's here in 30 seconds. We go to move..." He grabbed both Kristoff and Elsa's hands as the trio ran into the forests behind them.

"STEVE!" Elsa shouted as she looked back on Camp Leigh. A Missile hit the army camp and blew it up. "NO!" Elsa shouted again as Kristoff and Flatts dragged Elsa away from the wreckage.

"HYDRA is onto us and we got to keep moving." Flatts explained as the trio got out of sight of the Camp.

Back in the camp, STRIKE agents began to roam the area for both Natasha and Cap. One of them agents was Brock Rumlow. He said into his phone "Call in the Asset..."

* * *

**Well, I might announce what fan-fiction I'm working on next as this is near done. "What?!" you might say in shock but I've only got two chapters left to write for this. Anyway, with the way I'm writing "Winter Never Stops"; this is actually a first in a fan-fiction trilogy I'm writing. A Frozen/MCU crossover trilogy. So, if this is the first in the series; where does Elsa go after the events of this? One word...Guardians.**

**Anyway, the next chapter should be up by the end of the week coming (by the 24th of August) and it features Nick Fury! Until then readers, please keep clicking the favourite button, following and reviewing and I'll see you all later. :)**


	8. Chapter 7 - Icy Answers

**With a title like this, you would expect some answers about Anna's whereabouts in the MCU? Maybe? Right? Read on...**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Icy Answers**

_Elsa P.O.V_

It was a tough two days after that. I just got unfrozen and found out MY sister was in the hands of an evil organisation. Let's put this into your shoes for a minute. It's quite the emotional wreck you should have on you when said evil organisation is trying to hunt you and your two only friends to make sure you don't ruin their plans. Yeah. I was angry that HYDRA has Anna captured. I don't want to know what they've done to her. Brain-washed her to kill me like that "Ghost"? That would personally hurt me on the inside as well as the outside. Flatts and Kristoff got us back to the kingdom of "Washington D.C" to stop HYDRA's plan.

Flatts found out that Cap and Natasha actually survived the attack in Camp Leigh amazingly and was hiding out with Sam Wilson; his VA counsellor. Soon after that, we meet the trio in a secret location in the kingdom of "D.C" itself. At first, fighting HYDRA was the only thing for me to do in this time. Now, it's personal. Before we took the fight to HYDRA, Steve wanted me to meet one of his friends who fought HYRDA for his own life...

_Third Person P.O.V_

"Elsa, this is Nick Fury" Steve introduced the 'Queen of Ice &amp; Snow' to Nick Fury; the original director of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Project Arendelle..." Nick said before coughing violently.

"Are you OK sir?" Agent Hill asked before Nick give the thumbs up approval. He was still in his medical bed. Still recovering after the attack from the shadowy figure that Elsa met before. "I know you have a lot of questions Elsa..." Nick began to explain.

"As Queen I demand to know the answers to two questions that have boggled my mind. One; who decided to dig Anna, Kristoff and I up from the ice that I trapped us in? Two;" Elsa began to list off her want to know questions.

"Slow down there Elsa! A wise man can only answer one question at a time." Nick said in a joking manner before he coughed violently again. He answered Elsa's question "It wasn't my decision to dig you and your sister up from the violent ice spikes that you encased Arendelle in. It was my former friend's; Alexander Pierce. He must of known about your powers through the history books and placed you and Anna in different locations to make sure he could use you in HYDRA's plans. I didn't even know they lived through our ranks..."

"...Two; why does it feel warmer here than it did I was last awake?" Elsa asked Nick who answered "Global Warming. Kinda our fault for that one. I'll get Cap to explain that one to you once this is all over."

"And finally three; Do you have any idea where Anna would be kept?" Elsa asked desperately wanting to see her sister again. Nick quickly and sadly answered her question "Without knowing Pierce's ties with HYDRA, I entrusted him to storing both you and Anna in safe locations. It was great timing when you was awoken by your fellow agents here..." He pointed towards Flatts and Kristoff who where in the room along with Natasha and Sam. "Now, onto the battle plan..." Cap began to explain the plan to the entire group.

Three hours later, the entire group were ready to storm the Triskelion to fight HYDRA and their three "Heilcarriers of Doom" as Flatts would like to call the Heilcarriers. "Elsa, Flatts, Kristoff &amp; Sam; wait for my signal..." Cap commanded as he, Natasha, Fury and Hill began to storm the building.

"Hey..." Flatts said to Elsa. She looked at him and smiled. Flatts continued to speak "Look, I know I haven't spoke a lot during the past few days but I've been in shock with everything that's gone on recently. We've had Stark beat up the terrorist 'The Mandarin'.."

"Who?" Elsa asked before Sam filled her in "Tony Stark. A wealthy scientist who builds robotic suits to fight crime." "Right..." Flatts continued to explain what happened in the past few months "...we've Thor come back to Earth to defeat this weird alien dude..." "Wondering who Thor is?" Kristoff asked Elsa who turned and grinned "Actually he did visit Arendelle once or twice before the freezing..."

"...and we've had Hawkeye shooting arrows in criminals naked on tape leaked onto Youtube..." Flatts explained as Kristoff turned, grinned and winked at Flatts. "Oh boy, that was a fun day..." Kristoff began to remember before Elsa asked again "Hawkeye?" "A fellow S.H.I.E.L.D agent. We haven't heard about what he's been up to since the attack on New York at all besides that little titbit."

Cap's voice came out of the radio that Flatts had clipped on his trousers "Now..." Sam spread his mechanical wings from the backpack he had a flew into action. Elsa used her ice powers to make a slide that Flatts, Kristoff and herself could use to get into the Triskelion. The trio got on the slide and slipped and slide down it as Elsa created the slide from the front. Elsa had to get answers here from Pierce and if she didn't, his head would roll...

* * *

**Final two chapters are coming up. The final fight. I wanted to get a bit of character development for Flatts before we hit the final chapters cause really, I haven't developed his character a lot. The next chapter should be up tomorrow and until then, please keep favouriting, following and reviewing. I'll see you all later. :)**

**NOTE - Credit to PerlogAnnwyl for the idea of introducing Elsa to Global Warming. ;)**


	9. Chapter 8 - From The Shadows

**The final battle begins now...**

* * *

**Chapter 8: From The Shadows...**

Pierce was on the top floor of the Triskelion addressing the World Security Council members before the launch of Project Insight. "I know the road hasn't exactly been smooth, and some of you would have gladly kicked me out of the car along the way. Finally we're here, and the world should be grateful." Pierce addressed in a very serious and grateful tone. As the group began to drink after Pierce's toast, a voice came over the S.H.I.E.L.D microphone which everyone in the building could hear. It was Steve's.

"Attention, all SHIELD agents. This is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days, some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. SHIELD is not what we thought it was, it's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The STRIKE and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want: absolute control. They shot the Nick Fury and it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way, unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high, it always has been, and it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not." Steve told the truth and finished his speech. Sam turned to him then asked "Did you write that down first, or was it off the top of your head?"

Back with Pierce and the World Security Council members, they finally know the truth about Pierce and his plans. "You smug son of a bitch." One of the members commented as two HYDRA agents entered the room but the members of the World Security Council members thought they were S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

"Arrest him" Another member demanded before the two agents pointed guns at the WSC member.

Pierce smugly stated "I guess I've got the floor." On his right, one of the floors windows were smashed. "The Captain... You know what to do." Pierce commanded his two agents as they went into the only way out of the room, the elevator. It shut before it reopened with the two agents knocked out and Elsa &amp; Flatts standing in their place (in disguise of the agents). "Back to your post." Pierce stated as the "agents" stood behind him. One held a gun to his head as Elsa took off the disguise.

"Now, you tell me where Anna is, you sick monster." Elsa angrily demanded.

"Project Arendelle. I wondered when you would show up. I see that you have some new friends too but, you won't for much longer..." Pierce tried to play some mind games with Elsa before Flatts got what he meant by that. He had the shadowy figure that Elsa had seen before on sniper role to snipe her out to let Pierce roam free.

"ELSA!" Flatts shouted as he ran up to her and pushed her out of sniping range. Bang. The shot was fired and the bullet went into Flatt's kidneys. He was bleeding heavily as he placed his hands over them trying to stop the bleeding. He was screaming in pain as Pierce just stood smugly by the smashed window watching the Helicarriers getting ready to take off.

"Flatts...no. No, please. You're the only person...friend that I know besides Kristoff." Elsa pleaded but Flatts raised one of his blood covered hands and placed in on Elsa's face.

"I've never know beauty like yours Elsa..." Flatts spoke softly before he began to violently coughing. Elsa grabbed Flatts and took him into the elevator. She pressed the button that would take her to the Heilcarriers holding bay. Pierce signed to the shadowy figure to follow Elsa.

There was one song playing in the elevator. It was an Elvin Bishop song. "...I must have been through about a million girls. I'd love 'em then leave 'em alone..." Flatts began to sing along with the song. His eyes were beginning to shut. He coughed violently again but this time, he was coughing out blood. Elsa was smiling on the outside but on the inside she was heart-broken. "..Elsa. Thank you for giving me one last great adventure. I never told you how much I…." Flatts thanked Elsa but before he could finish his sentence, he died from the injury.

"Free, on my own is the way I used to be. Ah, but since I met you baby, love's got a hold on me..." the elevator was still playing the song as it opened on the Helicarrier bay. The three Helicarriers were already flying off ready to take HYDRA's orders. Elsa pulled herself together as she tired to look for a way to go up there and help Steve save the world from HYRDA's plan.

"All S.H.I.E.L.D pilots, scramble. We're the only air support Captain Rogers has got." A S.H.I.E.L.D pilot said on his radio from a Quinjet. She ran inside it before it's loading bay closed and was locked into place. Suddenly, she heard the sound of destruction and gunfire outside. To her ears, the sound of death. The cockpit was smashed by the shadowy figure as he threw the pilot out of the Quinjet. It began it's flight to the last Helicarrier that Steve hadn't replaced the chips. Elsa made a small and quiet screech. The shadowy figure turned to look at Elsa.

"Auto-pilot." the shadowy figure said softly before the computer inside the Quin-Jet repeated "Auto-pilot engaged". Elsa thought she was done for as the shadowy figure came up with his mask and knife to kill her but instead; He dropped the knife &amp; removed his mask. "Elsa. I won't hurt you..." he said softly.

"Why? I thought you worked with Pierce?" Elsa asked. The man shook his head. "Yes. You're not that import to HYDRA's plans anymore. They have other plans now..." The man explained as he went back to the pilot seat. There was a seat opposite him. "Come. Sit here..." the man asked as Elsa followed him to the other seat.

The man continued to explain "...I remember you. Camp Leigh. Your beauty and powers amazed me but I can't let you get in the way of my mission. HYDRA must have at least one of these Helicarriers to complete it's mission. Elsa, find me sometime after I've finished my mission and I'll help you find your sister..." The Quinjet landed on top of the Helicarrier as the man picked up his knife from the cargo bay and ran inside. Elsa was confused on what he meant. Did he love her? Was he good? Evil? She had to find out which led to her following him into the Helicarrier core.

"People are gonna die, Buck. I can't let that happen..." Steve addressed the shadowy man. He seemed to know the man as Bucky; his old friend from his WWII days. He stared at him coldly. "Please. Don't make me do this..." Steve continued to speak until he noticed Elsa behind him.

"That man is Bucky. Your friend?" Elsa asked. Steve was stunned. How did she know about Bucky? He pushed that question out of his mind. "Elsa. I need to do this alone..." Steve explained before Elsa interrupted "He knows about Anna! I need to help you fight him or die trying." She tired to shoot a path of spiky ice at Bucky but Steve moved her hand to make it hit the glass below the walkway they were on.

"Elsa! Go without me!" Steve shouted as he pushed Elsa off the walkway with a force only he could have. It smashed the frozen glass as Elsa watched Bucky and Steve begin to fight to put the chip into the Helicarrier's computer. She fell into the cold water below before everything went dark.

* * *

**FLATTS! Yep. I killed off my OC. It felt necessary for the stakes to be upped. **

**Other than that, like some of you asked; some hints at the Elsa/Bucky ship! There's another ship I plan for this series. You'll find out in my Guardians/Frozen crossover. Other than that, please keep liking, following and reviewing. It keeps my motivation to keep writing fan-fics for you guys! Until next time (Tomorrow again!), see ya later alligator! :D**


	10. Chapter 9 - and Into The Light

**The final chapter or is it? Double chapter update today! To celebrate my county's release of Captain America: The Winter Soldier on DVD, Blu-Ray &amp; 3D Blu-Ray! #WintersHere**

* * *

**Chapter 9: ...And **Into The Light****

Steve, Sam, Elsa and Kristoff were at Nick Fury's grave. Nick who was wearing sunglasses and a hoodie met up with the the group. "So' you've experienced this sort of things before?" Nick asked Steve who answered quickly "You get used to it." Nick's gravestone had written into it "The Path of the righteous man. Ezekiel 25:17"

"We've been data-mining HYDRA's files. Looks like a lot of rats didn't go down with the ship. I'm heading to Europe tonight, wanted to ask if you'd come." Nick asked Steve who answered "There's something I gotta do first." "How about you, Wilson? I could use a man with your abilities." Nick extended his offer to Sam who stated his war preference "I'm more of a soldier than a spy."

"I'll take your offer Fury. I'll help you track HYDRA. They have something of Elsa's that her and I want back..." Kristoff accepted Nick's offer then he turned to Elsa who smiled. She was happy to know her only friend left would help her find her sister and reunite them. "Alright then..." Nick said as he shaked Steve's hand then Sam's hand then finally Elsa's hand.

"Anybody asks for me, tell them they can find me right here.." Nick instructed the trio as he and Kristoff walked away. In an instant, Natasha joined the trio.

"You should be honoured, that's about as close as he gets to saying thank you." Natasha ponited out before Steve asked "Not going with him?" "No." She answered.

"Not Staying here?" Steve asked before Natasha explained "I blew all my covers, I gotta go figure a new one." "That might take a while..." Steve pointed out then Natasha stated happily "

I'm counting on it." Steve turned to Elsa and asked "What about you Elsa? Coming with us?"

"No. Thank you for the offer but I want to stay her to figure out my place in the world as it stands..." Elsa explained before Natasha continued to talk to Steve "That thing you asked for, I called in a few favours from Kiev." She handed Steve a important file.

Natasha then asked Steve "Will you do me a favour? Call that nurse." "She's not a nurse." Steve pointed out as Natasha pointed something out about Steve "and you're not a S.H.I.E.L.D agent." "What was her name again?" Steve asked then Natasha answered "Sharon. She's nice." She kissed Steve on the cheek and turned to walk away.

"Be careful, Steve. You might not want to pull on that thread." Natasha warned as she walked away. Steve opened the file. It was about Bucky and his transformation into the Shadowy figure he and Elsa faced known as "The Winter Soldier". Sam walked over to Steve.

"You're going after him?" Sam asked. "You don't have to come with me." Steve warned Sam who replied "I know. When do we start?" The two walked away from the gravestone as Elsa look at it. Alone. She was going to stand there and figure what she was going to do next. One way or another; she was going to find Anna...

* * *

**Well, my Guardians/Frozen crossover will pick up from here with Elsa's story. Meanwhile, there still is one chapter and you guys are about to find out Anna's fate when I update tomorrow morning! :)**


	11. Epilogue - The Frozen Jailbird

**Epilogue: The Frozen Jailbird**

Meanwhile in an underground lab in a undisclosed location, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker was talking to a HYDRA scientist.

"It's over. Fury has released everything to the public..." the scientist explained to his boss.

"Everything he knows about..." Strucker corrected the scientist who continued to explain "von Strucker, if word of our work here, if they find out we serve HYDRA..." Strucker then stated the truth "HYDRA, S.H.I.E.L.D, two sides of a coin that's no longer currency." The two walked over to another corner of the lab where the trickster god; Loki's staff was being kept. "What we have is worth more than any of them ever knew. We've only scratched the surface and already..." Strucker continued to explain as the two walked out of the lab.

"There are other facilities doing Hydra's good work around the world. We'll feed them to Captain America and his colourful friends. Keep them off our scent." Strucker explained what was going to happen with Fury's plans.

"What about the volunteers?" The scientist asked as the duo walked up to a jail cell. Inside it was Anna and Olaf. Olaf looked happy as normal but Anna look angry and cross with the two men. "The dead will buried so deep their own ghost won't be able to find them..." Strucker explained but before they could walk away; Anna spat at Strucker.

"Project Arendelle?" the scientist asked to which Anna corrected him "Elsa..." Strucker looked in disgust.

"Her name is Elsa." Anna repeated herself in a angry tone. Strucker answered the Scientist's question. "She has no use to us now. We'll come up with something. She'll have to find us eventually for her..." He pointed at Anna before she warned Strucker " When she does eventually find you, there's no place you can hide..." The duo walked away.

The scientist asked one last question "And the survivors?" "The Twins?" Strucker corrected the scientist again as the two walked past the cells of two different people. Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. Inside the cells, each of them were exhibiting their power. Quicksilver's superhuman speed and Scarlet Witch's telekinetic powers.

"Sooner or later they will meet the twins. It's not a world of spies anymore, not even a world of heroes. This is the age of miracles, doctor. There's nothing more horrifying than a miracle." Strucker explained as Scarlet Witch got the two iron blocks she was exhibiting her powers with together and smashed them. The age of miracles was at it's dawn...

_THE END_

* * *

**How will Elsa save Anna from Strucker? To be revealed in the 3rd story in my trilogy which will crossover with the Avengers: Age of Ultron. Thank you guys for reading upto the end! I'm very thankful and if you liked it, please favourite and review the story then follow me as the next instalment of this trilogy (the Guardians/Frozen Crossover) should be up as you read this (if it isn't, in the next few days). Until then, thank you and I'll see ya later. :D**


End file.
